the_situation_reportfandomcom-20200215-history
1952
1952 '''was a universal year of the cyclinear system used by almost all countries, states, unions and other groups on Iris. It began on a Wednesday of the 1952nd year of the universal cyclinear calendar, on the 3rd tri-millennial cycle of the calendar. Events '''Marble: Marble 6 * Ironkraufte Helde (IKH) presses further demands to Plefta, most notably that all federal-level decisions must be cleared by the IronKonsillary before being put into law. This is likely the catalyst of the separatist movement in Plefta. * The Ostmark trading vessel OSS "Illetark" strikes a piece of sea wreckage several kilometres off the coast of Andruary and begins to sink over the next 16 hours. The engine is damaged beyond repair and power fails, stranding the ship outside of the commonly traveled naval routes. Despite multiple distress calls, no one comes to their aid for the next week, and 126 of the 156 crew will die. Marble 8 * The People's Republic of Cassia begins patrolling the Janess River after the politically motivated bombings in Crassen sunk 3 trading vessels last month, and completely blocked trade for weeks due to the damage and wreckage. Initially 10 light cruisers are planned to patrol the route, but only 6 will ever be deployed, as the elections come to a close next month in Crassen and the political unrest dies down. * The United Territories of Central Ryua seek support to put pressure on Cassia to demilitarise its trading ships, but find no foreign support, likely due to the panic caused by the bombings. Marble 9 * Romus elections close. The Cooperative Party of Romus, led by Villicia D'Gradassia, win with 72% of the vote, and D'Gradassia becomes the 5th Head International Representative of Romus. * The Salvern Pact confirms Villicia D'Gradassia as Representative of Romus after she gets 68% of the pact representation vote in the member territories of the pact. Marble 10 * The Ironreikt is accused of foreign propaganda in the Salvern Pact elections as the last territorial representative vote comes to an end. IKH denies any involvement, and claims any broadcasts were conducted illegally without state knowledge and says an investigation will look into the accusations. Marble 16 * Entertainment: The International Show finishes its 1951 tour in Gathain due to cancellations in the schedule because of several delays pushing the tour past the end of 1951. Truyian is cut from the schedule. Marble 21 * Celebration: Bresdekka begins in many areas of Osta and Essa. Marble 22 * Technology: The Yuirii Yh-10 becomes the first plane to use dual turbopiston powered propellers, in series, using counter-rotation to stabilise the plane. This is only the 5th unique design from Rylann-Yuirii, but is on track to beat almost all performance records related to speed and power. Many militaries quickly take interest in the design, although it was not specifically designed for combat. Marble 26 * Grallium is discovered in the North Pole by Akrainian explorative scientists, making it the 195th unique metal found on Iris, and the 11th found on the Icekleftien continent. No mining plans are officially made due to environmental concerns. Marble 28 * Technology: The CraftWorks CW-130F-1 is released after months of development in Bendeil, Craften Alleria. It is notable for being the only series-production aircraft to be capable of equipping rocket-assisted bombs. It is the 14th variant in the series, and the first aircraft to be directly connected to an aircraft series spanning over 30 years. Marble 30 * Food shortages in Auren develop into a full-scale famine, especially in the Zeraf region. The total deaths in 1951 were 1200-5000. The deaths in Marble of 1952 alone are thought to be as high as 2000. Graft: Graft 2 * The Zeraf Region begins talks of reunification despite some historical land now belonging to Asmen. The talks follow a successful joint mining operation. Immediate resource sharing to aide famine relief is suggested. Graft 3 * Military transport ship OSS "Ostpriida" drifts near the shore of Oprya before being towed to port. All the crew are missing and most of the deck cargo is gone. The ship is partially filled with water in the lower sections despite no hull breaches being found. Oprya gives Ostmark permission to send an investigation crew. * The Amaten communes support Gathain's decentralisation transition. Graft 6 * Separatist group "Libratta Quellen" sends ultimatum to Asmen, demanding all Quellen territory be released. Graft 7 * Asmen rejects the "Libratta Quellen" ultimatum * The Asmenen Military Strike begins following the public rejection of the ultimatum. Sympathetic troops refuse to participate in military operations unless the ultimatum is accepted. Graft 10 * Asmenen Military Strike: "Libratta Quellen" seize Grenbar and Uial without resistance. Sympathetic troops join the movement. Graft 11 * The Media Quality Act is passed in the People's Republic of Cassia, effectively giving the government full control of all media broadcasts. Most independent news broadcasts are immediately shut down. Graft 14 * Asmenen Military Strike: The Asmenen government starts gathering loyalist forces and purging suspected Libranen sympathisers. Suspected government officials sympathising with the movement are systematically purged in the capital region in the night, with over 300 government and military officials being murdered, and thousands of civilians executed. * Atrington sanctions Amaten Graft 15 * Late in the night an unidentified plane is shot down over UTCR. A team is dispatched to locate and clear the wreckage. Upon locating the crash site, contact with the team is quickly lost. Graft 16 * The UTCR military surrounds the crash site and special forces clear the wreckage. The bodies of all members of the original team are found, most shot but some stabbed or having had their throats slit. The wreckage is burnt out and severely damaged beyond identification, seemingly having been further damaged after the initial crash. The black box is missing. * The UTCR closes its borders and declares a state of emergency. * The Situation Report begins in the People's Republic of Cassia. Graft 17 * Ostraile and Edrain mobilise their militaries in response to the state of emergency in the UTCR. * Craften Alleria closes its border after pressure from the UTCR * Asmenen Military Strike: Armed conflict begins in Amed and Horda between Loyalist forces and Libranen forces. Graft 18 * Asmenen Military Strike: Zasted is seized by Libranen rebels with almost no resistance. Late in the evening many major cities in the north-westernmost region of Asmen join the Libratta Quellen, all previously having been within Quellen territory. * The People's Republic of Cassia begins massive military exercises across the country, including the royal guard and many militias. Graft 19 * UTCR accuses The Akraine Federation of infiltrating their territory both arially and on the ground. South-eastern Akraine Federation territory is blockaded until an explanation is given and reparations are paid. * Asmenen Military Stike: The military strike ends as Loyalist Asmena declares war on Libranen Quella. The 2nd Asmenen Civil War begins. Graft 20 * IKH demands the blockade of The Akraine Federation is broken. Graft 21 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: Massive conflicts along the Tial river begin. Over 10,000 forces total engage in combat. The battles in Amed and Horda continue, with Loyalist forces withstanding massive casualties. Graft 22 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: Ewhax declares war on Loyalist Asmena, honouring their technically defunk mutual defense pact with Quellen. Graft 23 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: Athesh sends troops to aid Loyalist Asmena. Total volunteer forces number under 8,000. Graft 25 * Enclave Crisis: Ice-Klaufen soldiers spotted in Swalfden enclaves behind the Ice-Klaufen border * The Trissian Republic once again turns down a bill proposed to secede the northern territory of Keirarch starting at the Trienna river. Graft 26 * Enclave Crisis: Three villages are sacked by Ice-Klaufen troops. Ice-Klaufen denies the accusations from Swalfden. Swalfden states it will fire on any Ice-Klaufen troops found within its territory. Graft 28 * The Salvern Pact once again pressures the IKH to reign in Ice-Klaufen aggression. IKH states that the Ironreikt does not recognize Swalfden's territorial claims which they describe as "blatantly antagonistic". * The Meridanii Freedom Front submits ultimatum to the Southern Claspien Protectorate, demanding recognition as an independent territory and the return of all Meridan territory. The ultimatum is immediately rejected and the physical copy is burned in a public display captured on film. Endmenton: Endmenton 3 * The Meridanii Freedom Front declares war on the Southern Claspien Protectorate Endmenton 4 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: Rendus falls to Libratta Quellen, threatening Teridalla to encirclement. * Krauftwen rejoins the Ironreikt. Endmenton 5 * Meridanii-Claspien War: Çarren Settlements declare war on the Southern Claspien Protectorate. Ariical's garrison joins the M.F.F. * Scientists discover hyper-compression in Harrowing, Akraine Federation. The technology is does not initially have many practical applications, but will eventually be key to transitional aircraft design. * SCP airstrikes in the M.F.F. (unrelated to the declaration of the war, scrambled prior to the declaration and arriving after) kill 157 civilians in a single day, wounding hundreds more. The Çarren Settlements intercept but do not shoot down a bomber flight just outside the M.F.F. and warn that further airspace breeches will lead to interception. Endmenton 6 * Jaspen Federal Reserve intercepts and downs 5 Claspien bombers over Reserve territory. Later in the day 2 Jaspen interceptors are shot down by high-altitude fighters from the SCP. This is followed by a SCP division crossing the Reserve boundary from Yuin, meeting Reserve forces outside South Esta. * Jaspen Federal Reserve declares war on the Southern Claspien Protectorate and joins the Meridanii-Claspien war. * The Çarren Settlements issue a final warning to the SCP, stating any breach of airspace in the M.F.F. or Çarren Settlements will result in a declaration of war. * Enclave Crisis: Swalfden militia forces engage Ice-Klaufen troops in the northernmost Swalfden enclave behind the Ice-Klaufen border. Endmenton 11 * Asmela sends 12,000 volunteer forces to the SCP, unrequested, and a large shipment of arms. Endmenton 12 * SCP forces take South Esta, and Asmelsh troops cross the reserve boundary from Quiarria. The Jaspen Federal Staff cannot risk leaving the northern and western borders unguarded and thus have only half a division to combat troops crossing in from the SCP. * Andruary sends 34,000 troops into the M.F.F. and states it will declare war if the M.F.F. border is breached by land or air. * An international assembly is called to discuss the crises in the M.F.F./Jaspen Reserve, and in the northern enclaves. Asmela and the SCP refuse to send diplomats, and Ice-Klaufen sends no representatives. The IKH denies it is representing Ice-Klaufen, however the PCUFS and Salvern Pact both state explicitly that Ice-Klaufen is essentially an IKH puppet. Endmenton 14 * The assembly continues but negotiation deteriorate rapidly. Without a representative from the Claspien side in the M.F.F. crisis, no action can be agreed upon. The PCUFS states it cannot take any action without an explicit request from the M.F.F. for support, and the agreement of all representatives of the union, further complicated by the fact the union representatives are in their rotation process. The Salvern Pact commits to humanitarian aid, but states it will only militarily intervene if all parties involved on the M.F.F. side request. The IKH seems to side with the Claspien offensive, but is not willing to commit military aid without a request. The Enclave Crisis makes less progress, with the IKH repeatedly stating it cannot speak for Ice-Klaufen. Ostuary could not attend the assembly but sent word with the Oftden representative that troops would be stationed in Swalfden to prevent further aggression, causing chaos at the assembly, and leading to the IKH representatives walking out. * The Klauftden ambassador to Arguary is found dead. The cause of death is not discovered but Oftden and Ostuary both accuse the IKH. Arguary initially cooperates fully with the Klauftden investigation, but an hour after the IKH walkout at the assembly arrest Klauftden investigators at the border, claiming them to be spies. Ostuary begins to militarize its border, Oftden mobilizes its reserves. * Fearing a war in Osta, the Salvern Pact calls for a meeting with the PCUFS, to which Oftden, Ostuary, Klauftden, and Argeria are called. All but Argeria have representatives present. * Salvaria begins militarising its border with Argeria after they don't show up at the meeting. This is later stopped after the meeting is over. * Treibaria states its wishes to act as a mediator for another emergency assembly, this time specifically to calm tensions in Osta and Essa. The groups involved in the meeting between the Salvern Pact, the PCUFS and the formerly neutral parties all agree, as does Argeria, Ostmark, Plefta, and the Trissian Republic, but the IKH refuses and the Empire of Arguary makes no statement. * Enclave Crisis: Swalfden sets up an emergency council in Oftden, secretly. Leudest Island acts as an intermediary to receive encoded messages from Swalfden into Oftden and making it nearly impossible for the IKH or Arguary to intercept transmissions. * Meridanii-Claspien War: The SCP, primarily with Asmelsh troops, takes Point XII in the reserve. Endmenton 15 * Meridanii-Claspien War: The SCP simultaneously attacks Point I and Central Gresten. Point I falls in under an hour. The Federal Sanctuary begins to be evacuated but is hit by a series of airstrikes, killing many staff members. Asmela declares war on the Jaspen Federal Reserve an hour later. Andruary and the Çarren Settlements officially join the war immediately after, and 60,000 Çarren militia troops immediately cross into the reserve, reinforcing Point IX and the North Bank, as well as various other small points in the east. Andruan troops assault Ariical and Caliiduniss, the latter falling before nightfall. * International Crisis is declared in over 60 countries Iris-wide. * Asmad joins the PCUFS. * The Yessen government is dissolved and Yessen becomes a puppet of the IKH. * Enclave Crisis: Swalfden declares a national emergency and makes an open international request for support. Ice-Klaufen troops begin to systematically sack and burn Swalfden villages in the enclaves. Endmenton 16 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: Horda, which had primarily fallen a week prior, if fully cleared by Quellen troops. Amed falls the same day, clearing the rear lines. A large assault on Sortial begins, intending to surround Teridalla, the largest Loyalist stronghold in the north. Borda is reinforced by Loyalist troops. * Meridanii-Claspien War: Meridanii troops, having secured Ariical and Caliiduniss, push deeper into Claspien territory, moving to set up a barrier from just east of Juiine, down to the Andruary border just west of Teniil. The Çarren Settlements likewise set up a barrier along their border just north of Juiine, meeting the Meridanii barrier. The two forces prepare for the assault on Juiine, the largest northern Claspien defended city. Endmenton 19 * The total number of countries declaring international emergency reaches 80. * The weather in Auren is unseasonably cold, especially southern Auren. * Meridanii-Claspien War: The assault on Juiine begins. Meridanii sided troops number 13,000, Claspien defenders number on 8,000, but are heavily dug in. Endmenton 20 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: Sortial falls as an aggressive push comes from Rendus. With Sortial secured the entire river north of Teridalla is controlled. Quellen troops push in from the south and set up for an assault just south of Teridalla. Both sides exchange artillery fire. Borda is assaulted by a single Quellen militia battalion, but is largely undefended despite its population. * Plans for the new Meridanii territory are drawn up by Anduary, Çarren Settlements, and the M.F.F. Due to the conflict in the reserves, the Jaspen Federal Reserve cannot be present at the meeting, and the Meridanii territory in the reserves are left out of the borders until the JFR can attend. * Spring festivals begin in Amaten and for the first time in large numbers, Gathain. Endmenton 23 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: The siege of Teridalla begins. 14,000 Quellen troops engage 9,000 dug in Loyalist forces. Endmenton 25 * Meridanii-Claspien War: Juiine falls to the Meridanii alliance. Endmenton 26 * Meridanii-Claspien War: Asmela troops march on West Cleft but are pinned down by artillery. The Jaspen guard push back Asmela and Claspien troops from Point I and form a defensive line. * Enclave Crisis: Swalfden rebels kill 16 Ice-Klaufen soldiers in the southernmost enclave behind Ice-Klaufen lines. Welda 4 * 2nd Asmenen Civil War: Loyalist troops begin to cut off Zasted from behind, after several failed prodding attacks. Troops from Ewhax setup coastal defences in captured territory beside the Zeraf Iouqa, and begin to join Quellen troops outside Barat, the last major point before the capital of Zerayuidgwhey. Progress slows significantly as the temperatures in the region further drop. * First ever jet engine built in Romus. The design is straight fuel injection and very unstable. Testing shows it to be less powerful than modern twin prop turbopiston designs. Due to cost, very few prototypes will be built. Despite information leaks, no other groups take serious interest in the concept, given the now economic mass production of various turbopiston designs.